From the Depths
by Alex Moss
Summary: During the events at Malfoy Manor Hermione and Bellatrix find themselves transported to an unknown location with no wand and no way of contacting the wizarding world. Bellamione Bellatrix/Hermione. Femslash. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up, I am writing this on my phone and will go through this one and future chapters an edit/update them at a later date so try to over look the errors for now.**

 **This is mostly non canon and I own nothing but the plot.**

 **For thos of you who are following me as an author and are waiting updates on other stories I have in progress I apologise. I just recently gave birth to my second daughter so time to sit around and write is scarce.**

* * *

A battered and bruised brunette woke with a start only to find herself in startling blackness with a large warm wait pressed against her body. It was so dark the young brunette hand to blink several times before deciding she was in fact awake. Am I blind? She couldn't help the panic that was welling up.

It was a soft pained groan that startled the young woman from her impending panic attack. The warm mass on top of the brunette started to move slightly and groaned again. There was the soft sound of slim wood on stone and then a surprisingly familiar snarl.

"Why is it so fucking dark!" A shrill almost panicked voice cried out not really a question.

"B-Bellatrix?" The younger woman squeaked out in fear.

There was a pause and then a maniacal cackle that further chilled the young woman's blood the body, because that's what the brunette decided it was, shifted and sat up straddling the brunette. The warm weight that pressed down on the younger woman's stomach was lighter than she may have thought it would have been.

"Muddy, is that you my little mudpup?" Hermione grit her teeth at the derogatory term.

"What do you mean is it me? Do you manage to blind us both?" The brunette grit out harshly.

"Blind? Ah so you can't see anything either. Shame the only wand available is in two pieces beside you. Tell me where they sent us Mudpup." Bellatrix cooed in a childishly sweet tone that made Hermione grimace.

"Wait? You can't see either? I don't remember what was happening after you sliced open my arm." Hermione for a moment, in her ever confused state, forgot who she was talking to.

"You don't remember your precious little boys attempting to rescue you? Now tell me where they sent us!" Bellatrix was clearly getting annoyed, if the tone wasn't clue enough the hand blindly slithering up Hermiones body was enough to get the point across as it curled around her throat.

"I don't know! Heck all I can remember is pain thanks to you!" Hermione spoke loud and harsh but both women jumped startled when the sounded bounced back at them numerous times before tapering off back into pressing silence.

"Do you think we are in a cave?" Bellatrix surprising sounded the most sane Hermione had ever heard her.

"It sounds that way… Why would anyone send us into a cave?" Hermione queried mostly to herself.

"Don't ask me, it was your boyfriends. That foolish ginger blood-traitor in fact." Bellatrix sniffed disdainfully.

Hermione lay there for a moment taking a moment to try and remember but she really couldn't remember much, only her own pained screams and Bellatrixs incessant taunting. Had Ron truly sent them somewhere and if so was it on purpose? Truthfully probably an accident as Ron was not the greatest wizard, not even close.

"What happened exactly? When he cast… What ever he cast?" Hermiones tone had turned to her I-need-to-research-this tone.

There was a huff and then silence as the hand dropped away from the brunette's throat and the curly raven haired woman sat back further resting over Hermiones thighs instead of her stomach. Feeling the slight tug to the front of Hermiones shirt she took it as a queue to sit and so did so, the only indication of how truly close they were was the warm breath against each woman's cheeks.

"Let's see he came barging up from the basement saw me on top of you and told me to 'get the fuck off and go to hell' at which point the precious little lad waved his wand at us. Then you know the rest." Bellatrix explains with an exaggerated sigh and Hermione could feel her moving presumably gesticulating as she spoke.

"Merlins beard the idiot could have sent us anywhere!" Hermione burst out after only a slight silent pause but it was enough to startle the older woman.

"Well Id say we aren't in hell, though it's close being stuck in the dark with you, Mudpup." Bellatrix wrinkled her nose snidely, at least Hermione assumed her nose had wrinkled as she spoke.

"Well forgive me Lestrange, if you wasn't being a psycho we might not actually be here." Hermione grit out, her temper short as she was entirely fed up with the childish wish on her lap.

"If you had just told me where you got that sword!..." The dark witch screeched only to trail off as her voice bounced back at the duo.

Hermione for her part barked out an entirely too aggravated laugh that seemed to startle and annoy the darker witch as a hand found her hair and pulled hard jerking the younger witches head back cruelly.

"Don't laugh at me Mudblood!" Bellatrix snarled leaning into Hermiones ear before harshly biting into the brunettes neck causing her to cry out in pain.

Hermione grappled to find purchase on the older with one hand tangling in her hair and pulling hard only garnering an amused laugh as the teeth were pulled from her neck. The laugh furthered the young witches fury and she lunged her body forward using her weight as leverage to topple the dark witch backwards.

The duo scrabbled biting slapping punching and tearing at each other for a time until Hermione was thrown to the side. Hermione was instantly thankful she had such a firm grip on the dark witches wrist, for a moment that was as the open air she felt beneath her suddenly swallowed them both as they toppled over the edge of what was presumably a ledge.

Both women screamed as they fell only to be instantly silenced the moment they splashed into startling cold water. Vaguely Hermione felt fingers wrap around her own wrist as she refused to release the one in her hand as a strong current swept the witches along. The underground river was fed through a lava tube and Hermione quickly realised they would perhaps both die this day.

Endless the tube seemed as both sets of lungs began to burn with need for air. Hermiones eyes stung from the freezing water and she closed them. It felt like minutes, though was truly only seconds, later that more open air greeted the witches.

This time how ever, instead of screaming both witches gulped in air before finding themselves again submerged in freezing water. Though panic was the initial reaction in both women relief was the second emotion as there was no strong current forcing them along and suddenly they bobbed out of the water both breathing again before looking around.

"Merlins saggy balls..." Bellatrix gasped out neither of the women really taking in more than oxygen right now.

"I doubt they'd be too saggy if he was in water like this." Hermiones voice was shaky from the freezing water and Bellatrix snorted, amused.

"Know a lot about balls do you Mudpup?" Bellatrix enquired with a smirk though her tone for once held no true malice.

"Unwillingly. I spent the last several months with two teenage boys as my only company. Reading can only block out so much." Hermione chattered as she started to look around finally, she realised, she could see.

It was at this moment Bellatrix also realised she could see as well. As it turned out they had been spat from the deep bowels of the earth into a vast cavern mostly fully of water with a single barely Rock Island close towards the wall on one side. An opening about five meters in diameter at the top of the cavern, a natural chimney, was the source of the light being fed into the space.

Hermione had seen the island and realised she, and presumably Bellatrix also, needed to get out of the water. She started to paddle and drag the witch along with her as she headed for the small space that would relieve them of the frigid water they were treading.

Bellatrix seemed as reluctant as Hermione to release the witch she had hold of as they both made their way to the island. Later they would both put it down to fear of being left alone but for now neither witch questioned the need to retain contact.

Making it to the island was only a momentary relief as they climbed out of the water and into the equally frigid open air. With a groan Hermione came to the realisation that it was only going to get colder the darker it gets outside and neither knew when that would be.

"Merlin im going to die with my only company being a Mudblood." Bellatrix gripped as her teeth chartered and both women wrapped their arms around themselves in a hopes to stave off some of the chill.

"Sucks for you, I was getting the feeling I was going to die with you either way." Hermione snarked as she looked around again her eyes settling on the water they had arrived in.

The waterfall was high up on the cavern wall pressure of the water obvious as it was pushed from the tube out away from the wall before landing in towards the middle of the cavern. A slight frown marred the brunettes features as she took on a slightly more thoughtful look.

"What is it muddy? What's on your mind?" Bellatrix asked softly and Hermione didn't take offence to the term as she saw it for what it was, conversation to take the witches mind off the numbing cold.

"The water has to be going somewhere or the cavern would be filling up." Hermione mused out loud for the older witches sake.

"What good does that do us?! I don't know about you but I don't fancy getting sucked into another underground river. So far our choices are drowning or freezing and I don't like the sound of either of those!" Bellatrix sounded on the verge of hysteria and Hermione couldn't exactly blame her.

"Merlin Lestrange, calm down, im not ready to die today." Hermione bit out in frustration.

"Don't tell me to calm down Mudblood!" Bellatrix snarled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well quit yelling at me. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." Hermione barked out and Bellatrix looked slightly taken aback at the authoritative tone of the young woman.

Surprisingly the older woman stayed silent and Hermione huffed and sat down on the damp stone they were residing on. Both now violently shivering and entirely unwilling to acknowledge each other for the time being they remained in silence contemplating their situation.

It was only after several long moments when the shivering was getting too much did Bellatrix move. She surprised Hermione by moving the younger witches arms and plopping herself sideways in the brunettes lap leaning heavily into the young woman's chest like a small child might.

Hermione hesitated for only a moment before silently wrapping her arms around the older woman and resting her chin on the top of the older woman's head. It was clear to both that they had developed a truce though neither was stupid enough to realise it was anything more than a temporary staying of blades, or well, wands.

"I don't want to die like this. I'm the Dark Lords most trusted, faithful lieutenant." Bellatrix grumbled after what was close to an hour of silence but her tone had te younger woman frowning.

"I can't tell if you sound disappointed because it seems we are going to die or if it's something else." Hermione says after a moment of thinking about it.

"Both. Don't try to figure me out Mudpup, it's futile." The death eater says still shivering as violently as Hermione herself.

"No kidding." Hermione griped as she glared over Bellatrixs head at the dark water they came from.

Another long stretch of silence where neither woman was willing to verbally acknowledge their positions within one another's arms or voice their weakness by talking about how numb their extremities were becoming.

"God damnit, we have to get out of here, I refuse to die like this!" Hermione burst out suddenly again startling the older witch who flinched in the brunettes arms.

"What do you propose." Bellatrix spoke softly her tone that of defeat.

"I'm going to find a way out or die trying." Hermione stated the resolve in her voice almost inspiring.

Hermione lifted, surprisingly, the dark witch off her lap and sat her on the stone before standing up. The move startled Bellatrix and she looked up at the young witch a little stunned before Hermione moved towards the water. The older witch stood quickly and grabbed the brunettes wrist.

Turning towards the witch Hermione was about to yank her arm free before she noticed something shocking in the older witches eyes; fear. Her eyebrows lifting in shocked curiosity Hermione stilled and waited for what ever the death eater was about to say.

"Please… Please don't leave me here alone." Bellatrix pleaded softly looking away from Hermione as shame flashed in her dark charcoal eyes.

"Bellatrix… We can't stay here and freeze to death. I'm going to find the out let for this water and… And hope it sets us free." Hermione tone is gentle as she feels suddenly and surprisingly sympathetic towards the dark witch.

"Please… Puppy please… I don't want to die alone." Bellatrixs tone had again turned childish but this time it was thick with nothing but pleading.

"Bella, im going to get us out of here but there is no point both of us going right now. I'll find our way out and come back for you." Hermione hesitated for barely a split second before reaching out and tucking loose hair behind the older woman's ear.

"Promise me Puppy… Promise you will come back and die with me if this fails." Bellatrixs voice is now thick with tears and her eyes practically alight with fear like no other and Hermione has to wonder why she is so afraid of being alone.

"I promise Bella, that when I come back to you, it will only be to tell you how to escape this cavern. I'll get you out of here." Hermione is determined at this point to save the frightened older woman though if you asked her why she would not be able to tell you, Bellatrix was only Torturing her recently.

"If you don't, I will make it a point to find you in the afterlife and destroy you completely." The comment may have been funny if not for the entirely serious snarl that it was delivered with but either way it made the younger witch smile.

"I'll be back to get you Bella, promise." Hermione made a crossing motion over her heart before diving into the water and swimming down.

TBC. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the chapters aren't super long but I plan on having at least semi regular updates and I don't plan to make it a super long story.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Bellatrix had no idea how long she had been down there sitting alone and freezing on that rock but she was convinced that her Mudpup had abandoned her. She grit her teeth and seethed, really she had no one to blame but herself. After all she was ruthless and cruel and an outright bitch. Especially to Granger.

Her weakness fed her fury though she was loath to ever admit to being weak, out loud at least. She had shown her weakness to the Mudblood but her fear of being alone was all encompassing. Fourteen long years in Azkaban where her only company was dementors and the only conversation was screams.

Being alone was the last thing Bellatrix wanted and especially in this unknown place. She'd sooner die before admitting to being glad to have the young witches company. Except now it seems, as the time goes on, that she had been abandoned. As scared and furious as this made her she couldn't blame the teenager, not after what she had done to her.

Sniffling, due to the cold if asked, with tears rolling down her face the older witch sat hunched and slowly began to accept her fate. Though she would be damned if she would be happy about. Fourteen years in Azkaban and a life in service to the only person more mad than herself left the older witch rather sad at how her life turned out. Now she is to die alone.

"Bellatrix!" The older witches heart leaped into her throat and got to her feet looking towards the hole in the ceiling.

"Puppy!" The raven haired witch called her voice echoing around her though she ignored it as a small undefinable shape appeared at the edge of the hole.

"Bellatrix the water let's out as a waterfall feeds straight into a pool further down the mountain. You need to get in and swim down and just let the current take you. Deep breath. I'll meet you at the pool!" Hermione yelled dotwn to the death eater and Bellatrix let out a relieved chuckle.

"You best be there when I get out!" Bellatrix called back as she turned towards the water, she could swear she could hear the young witches eyes roll before she sucked in a deep breath and dived in.

The cold of the water was jarring but the dark witch simply gritted her teeth and swam down. It didn't take long before she felt the current and soon she was being swept along with it. She couldn't see the tube in the darkness of the water but she could feel it as the water pressure increased around her and she sped up. Her heart sped up again when she finally saw light and not a moment too soon as her lungs were almost to bursting point.

Unceremoniously the dark witch was ejected from the mountain and fell several feet down into an equally cool pond. She bobbed to the surface and drew in a breath. Blinking repeatedly she let her eyes slowly adjust to the almost blinding light before she decided she should swim out.

She was just pulling herself from the water when she heard a crashing in the… Jungle? Holding her breath she assumed it was Granger but for someone who lived with a bounty on their head they couldn't be too trusting. Though in retrospect if it were someone with a weapon how would the dark witch defend herself, her snapped in half wand was laying in the bowels of this mountain.

How ever worrying was soon rendered pointless as Hermione stumbled from around a tree and into the dark witches line of sight. Relief flooded the older woman and she sighed audibly before flopping over the warm rock she had pulled herself on top of. A moment later the young woman draped herself over the rock beside the death eater panting.

"It's so good to feel warm again." Hermione panted out softly as she soaked in the sun.

Bellatrix turned her head and looked at the young witch for a moment. She'd be a fool to deny how attractive the young woman was. She had developed nicely since the death eater had first laid eyes on her in the Department of Mysteries. Now taking a moment to take in the young woman she could t deny the very physical attraction.

Startling the brunette, Bellatrix rolled onto her side towards the young witch and placed a gentle kiss on a borderline hollow cheek. Hermione frowned and looked at the older woman with shock written plainly all over her face.

"Thanks Puppy, I thought… I thought I was going to die alone after all." Bellatrix mumbles in a voice so soft Hermione has to strain to hear it even this close.

"No problem. I don't want to die alone either. We should do something though. I'm thinking we should climb this mountain." Hermione points up and Bellatrix follows her finger to see far above them the peak of what is clearly a volcano.

"Why go up? We should go down and find people to help." Bellatrix frowned not understanding at all why they would struggle up the steep mountain.

"Because, this may be an island. We need a vantage point that will help us figure out where exactly we are." Hermione explained slowly and Bellatrix could see her point.

"Well then by all means Mudpup, up we shall go." Bellatrix huffed out and Hermione heaved a frustrated sigh that confused Bellatrix. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on let's get started we don't have long before it's going to get dark." Hermione climbed to her feet and without waiting for the dark witch she started back off up the incline.

Bellatrix sat for a moment and stared after the teenager with a confused frown. She could t figure out why the muggle-born would be frustrated, had Bellatrix not just agreed with her? Maybe the boys she spent all her time with often disagreed with her and she wasn't used to someone simply agreeing.

With a shrug Bellatrix stood and began to follow the young anomaly catching up quickly. They had been walking and climbing for the better part of what must have been two hours and after being in the freezing depths of the mountain for so long the heat outside was staggering.

Both witches were sweaty and breathing heavily, though Hermione would grumble that that was altitude related as much as heat related. Climbing they continued up pasted the natural chimney of the cavern they were in only hours ago.

As it started to get dark outside Bellatrix found herself moving closer to the younger witch. As the sun began to dip Bellatrix surprised them both by slipping her hand into Hermiones though she looked away and refused to comment on it. Hermione for her part simply seemed to accept and understand as she gave the hand in her own a light squeeze before they headed further up.

They were soon to the point where trees were sparsely spread out before them and they were close to the peak of the mountain. It was now dark and Hermione voiced the opinion that they should stop at the next tree for the night before continuing when the sun had risen again.

Bellatrix simply grunted her ascent and moved to the tree with the brunette. Hermione wasn't foolish enough to think she would be able to light a fire here, it was simply too humid and wet up here, and she was lacking skill. Instead she cleared a spot up against the base of the tree and sat herself down.

The brunette didn't have a chance to even suggest Bellatrix take a seat as well before the older, and surprisingly smaller, witch was again sitting in the girls lap with her body leaning heavily against Hermiones chest. Both witches were mostly dry at this point but since the sun had gone down it was growing considerably cooler.

"I'm going to kill him when we get back." Bellatrixs voice startled Hermione a while later as the younger witch had assumed the death eater was asleep.

"Honestly… I might just let you. Encourage it even." Hermiones tone was purely amused at the conversation with just a hint of seriousness at the topic.

"He's a moron, how did he manage this?" Bellatrix sniped against the brunettes shoulder as she rubbed her face on the girls shirt.

"Dumb luck. It only happens when he is angry. I would suspect he gets just enough emotion behind his pointless wand waving to cast a completely accidental spell." Hermione theorises aloud earning a grunt from the older women before they lapse back into silence.

They sit for a while, both exhausted but too wired and worried to find the solace of sleep. Bellatrix sits so still Hermione is almost convinced the older witch is asleep until she hears the soft incoherent mumbling of the older witch. How ever much she would rather talk than sit in silence Hermione isn't stupid enough to forget exactly who it is residing on her lap at present so she remains silent.

It was hours later, early morning by Hermiones guess when her skin prickled and her hair stood on end. The reason for this made itself known shortly after the sensation started at a large black spider crawled over her arm and she yelped startling the dozing woman on her lap.

"What? What is it?" Bellatrix sounded near panicked herself until she saw the cause of the muggle-borns distress and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down puppy, it's just a little tarantula." Bellatrix cooed as she gently herded the spider onto the palm of her hand.

"If that's little I pray I never see a big one." Hermione squeaked out as she wiggled beneath the older witch.

Bellatrix stared at the clearly anxious girl for a moment before she stood and walked a small way from her. Doing something she wouldn't normally do the dark witch displayed compassion by putting the spider down and shooing it away.

"Go on now, you're making my Mudpup anxious." She cooed softly but still loud enough to be heard by Hermione.

Hermione herself wasn't sure to be offended at being called 'mudpup' or flattered that Bellatrix got rid of the spider for her. She was a little too shocked to figure it and it only became less relevant when the dark witch moved back into her lap and snuggled into her. Apparently Hermiones lack of wrapping her arms around the older witch prompted the dark woman to take it upon herself to wrapped said arms around her waist.

"Id have not pegged you as a cuddler." Hermione blurted after a moment and Bellatrix grinned.

"Tell a soul and I'll destroy you." Her words might have been frightening if they weren't delivered in such an amused tone.

"What you expect me to admit that I willingly cuddled you not a day after you tortured me? No chance." Hermione stated with mirthful tone and a wrinkle to her nose.

"Probably wise. Even im thinking you're a little unhinged." Bellatrix comments offhandedly.

"I'm allowed. Do you even know how many times you crucioed me?" Hermiones tone was a lot less playful and Bellatrix tensed.

"Eleven." Bellatrix mumbled and then went quiet, Hermione didn't see the need to respond either as they lapsed back into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, still writing on the phone, many apologies for the grammatical errors i promise within the week i will go through the current chapters and edit/fix them.**

 **Big thank you to those of you who took the time to review, its always nice to receive encouragment, compliments and constructive criticism.**

 **Morticia Gore thanks for review, i promise that the stative verb use was entirely unintentional in that context. It will be fixed *crosses heart***

 **I own nothing but plot.**

* * *

It was extremely early morning and Hermione was sure she had only been asleep for minutes when the rising sun landed across her face. Bellatrix seemed unfazed as she simply turned her head and buried her face in the brunettes chest. Were either really thinking about it they may have realised the inappropriateness of their position. As it were Hermiones mind had turned to the plans for the new day and Bellatrix was contently asleep regardless of her face being pressed between two soft full shirt covered breasts.

Hermione stared towards the top of the mountain determined to only let the darker witch sleep for another few minutes before rousing her to continue their journey. Slowly as the plan became less prudent Hermione began to realise their position. Not only was Bellatrix face pressed between her breasts but one of her own hands was curled around the curve of the dark witches backside.

Hermiones fingers flexed reflexively as thought occurred to her and she bit to lip. A year ago the brunette had actually found herself fantasising about this very witch in a highly risqué way. It was pure fantasy, childish crush on a sadistic madwoman or not, Hermione didn't delude herself and think anything would ever occur between the death eater and herself.

Now how ever it seemed oddly in reach and yet entirely disturbing. Disturbing because the idea thrilled the younger witch and really it shouldn't have at all. The dark witch had tortured the brunette repeatedly over space of a day only two days ago. It's not as though pleasure and pain went hand in hand for Hermione, she wasn't against the idea of being a little rough, though as a virgin she had no real idea.

"You're thinking entirely too hard Puppy." Bellatrix mumbled tiredly against the warm shirt against her face.

"Sorry. We should get up and get started. Maybe find something to eat." Hermione offered quietly her hand still curled around the firm muscle of the death eaters bum.

"You quite happy where I am at the moment. You should also think yourself lucky." Bellatrix added the final comment and Hermione found herself confused.

"Pardon? Why?" Hermiones frown deepened as she tried to figure the comment out.

"Because I've killed men for touching my ass." Bellatrix replies nonchalantly and Hermiones fingers flex startled before her hand slides up to a more respective position on the death eaters body.

Hermione was at a loss for what to say and so she remained quiet as the blush made its way up her neck into her cheeks and she hoped Bellatrix would remain nestled between her breasts so she wouldn't see the flush of the young woman's cheeks. Sadly the brunette was not so lucky as that moment the death eater pulled back and smirked at the young woman.

"Mudpup, you're so cute with your little virgins blush." Bellatrix cooed lifting a hand to stroke the teenagers cheek.

Bellatrix didn't anticipate her flirting to be so ill received as she promptly found herself deposited on the hard cool ground with a stiff and angry Hermione Granger glaring down at her. Looking up Bellatrix couldn't stop the confused and questioning look from covering her face.

"Why do you have to do that? We're stuck together. You've apparently claimed me as a seat or bed. You flirt with me but somehow im still mud to you? Damnit you know I should have left you in that bloody cave." Hermione burst out gesticulating wildly as she glared down at the older woman.

"What? Have you some how forgotten who I am you foolish girl? Just because we are stuck together doesn't mean I have to treat you like you're worth more than you are." Bellatrix had jumped to the defensive.

Since being inducted to the ranks of death eater the older witch had not taken well to being yelled at. The only female in an army of the worst kind of men meant that Bellatrix had to learn to hold her own or be crushed. Briefly she considered letting the girl in, they were after all stranded in the wild together. I don't have to continue to be this raging maniac… I just don't know how to be normal anymore. The death eater grit her teeth and got to her feet sticking with anger.

"You don't even know how to be pleasant do you? Well no matter, just don't talk to me. I don't want to hear anymore of your muddy shit." Hermione bit out stepping away from the tree and leaving the fuming witch behind her.

Growling under her breath Bellatrix bit her lip and remained silent as she followed the young woman up the mountain. Regularly she would have pounced on the witch and beat some respect into the girl only she realised she finally had a chance to be herself and not who she was raised to be. Opting for silence the older woman stared at the ground as she moved along behind the brunette.

At the top of the mountain it soon became clear they were on a rather large and clearly uninhabited island, in what ocean they did not know. Sighing heavily Hermione looked around and decided the best option was to be somewhere near fresh water and the beach. It was easy to see where the stream from the pond met the beach and it curved around the base of the mountain and down near what Hermione was hoping would be caves along the beach.

With barely a word a still, yet less, angry Hermione began to lead the way down to the beach the way slightly less steep. The two witches didn't speak for what seemed like hours but after a time Hermione felt a soft warm hand slip into one of her own and she gave a little reassuring squeeze.

"I would apologise puppy but it would mean nothing. Not because I wouldn't mean it but because I wouldn't deserve forgiveness." Bellatrix couldn't handle the silence between them.

"You're extremely confusing Bellatrix, you tortured me, called me a great number of derogatory things… You carved Mudblood into my arm… And yet the woman I've seen since we were banished here has been… Soft and scared and genuinely pleasant to be around. Yet you still have to remind me that I'm nothing." Hermiones tone is soft and the hurt and confusion is clear on her face.

"You think I want to be who I am? A sadistic bitch. Merlin no… When I was little before Cissy could walk… I wanted to breed unicorns. Then Cissy would get in trouble and Id have to rescue her. Our father was not a nice man, the only one that didn't receive regular beatings was Andy and that was only because she was always nose first in a book." Bellatrix huffed out.

"So you're making excuses?" Hermiones tone is flat not accusing just resigned.

"Merlin! No im not making excuses… Just… Ugh. You're just a silly little girl!" Bellatrix bites out her frustration getting the better of her.

"Yes, apparently. Just be real with me Bellatrix, your Dark Lord isn't here, no one is but me. You don't have to be a death eater." Hermiones words stun the dark witch considerably.

Never had Bellatrix said so little and had someone understand so much, not like Hermione seemed too. The dark woman didn't even know what to say to this slip of a girl who she was beginning to really appreciate. Who else could she be herself with? Certainly not her sisters and they knew her better than most. They simply wouldn't understand.

"Bella, be you with me. I will not judge you or belittle you. I've spoken to Andy before and Sirius before the veil. I understand that Cygnus was not a kind man and Id assume Druella wasn't much the maternal type. They followed the dark lord it stands to reason after your upbringing that you would join him too. You became what they expected you too forsaking what you wanted." Hermiones reasoning is sound and they both know it, Bellatrix more so and she doesn't even fight the tears that well up in her eyes and spill over a moment later.

"I was meant to be the strong one, how could I not end up crazy? I didn't want to join the dark lord. I wanted to replenish the unicorn population and I wanted to settle down with a wife and maybe have a couple of kids." Bellatrix grumbled out not realising she'd voiced the one thing she had never told anyone before.

"A wife? Bellatrix that's horrible." Hermiones words cut like a knife and Bellatrix looked both terrified and deeply hurt.

Hermione back-pedalled immediately realising how her words must have sounded and she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Merlin Bella I didn't mean it like that-" Hermione was cut off by a harsh look and even harsher words.

"The last thing I need, Mudblood, is you telling me how horrible I am." The dark witch snarled out.

"No, Bella I-"

"Shut up! What happened to not judging?!" Again there were tears in the dark witches eyes and her fingers itched for a wand so she might cast a curse on the foolish child before her.

Hermione stepped closer to the dark witch and placed her hands on Bellatrixs face forcing the older woman to look at her. Only when the charcoal eyes were focused on the brunettes chocolate eyes did Hermione begin to speak and her tone was both firm and gentle.

"Bella I promise you that came out way worse than I intended it too. I only meant that it's horrible that you were so stifled by your upbringing. I mean no insult but Id hate to be pureblood if it meant I was married off to someone I could never love. There is absolutely not a single thing wrong with being a lesbian." Bellatrix was slightly taken aback by the sincere explanation and again a tear rolled down her face.

"Besides Id be totally hypocritical if I said anything negative to you in regards to being gay." Hermione added as if as an afterthought and Bellatrix couldn't keep the surprise from her face.

"Wait, what? You're gay too? What about the redhead?" Bellatrix was trying to make sense of it, Draco had after all said there was something between the brunette and the blood-traitor.

Hermione barked out a short amused laugh and shook her head dropping her hands from the soft skin of Bellatrixs face and taking the older woman's hand again tugging to get her walking. After all they were hoping to reach the beach with sunlight to spare.

"Ron? He's a git. Id sooner snog his sister. Ron has always had a less than subtle crush on me." Hermione shrugs as she walks alongside her dark companion.

"What about that Yule Ball? Draco said you went with some Bulgarian fella." Bellatrix queries a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Oh yes Viktor. He was nice but… Not my type. Only im not out, obviously you're the only person I've ever told and he asked so I said yes." Hermione shrugs again and smiles at Bellatrix.

"Well you're the only soul I've ever told." Bellatrix mumbled softly.

"Don't fear. Even when we get back and become enemies again I'll still keep your secret." Hermione smiles reassuringly at the dark witch who smiles back as they laps into a comfortable silence.

The managed the rest of the trip down to the beach well before sundown and Hermione was silently pleased that the air was a lot dryer down on the beach. She took in a deep breath and flopped back onto the hot soft sand of the beach. The suddenness of the move startled Bellatrix whose hand was stil in the brunettes grasp and she soon found herself in the sand beside the teenager.

"You've never been with a woman Bellatrix?" Hermione asked suddenly and rolled towards the dark witch propping herself on an elbow to look at the woman.

"Nope never even kissed one." Bellatrix shrugs nonchalantly looking up at the teenager. "You?"

"Nah. You know what Hogwarts is like. If one person knew everyone would. I wasn't ready for that." Hermione explained with a shrug of her own. "First crush?"

"What is this? Twenty-one questions?" Bellatrix can't help but grin at the playful glint in the teenagers eyes.

"Something like that. Answer the question." Hermione prods with an answering grin of her own.

"Honestly? It was Minerva McGonagall." Bellatrix admits shamelessly and Hermione laughs.

"Gosh something else we have in common." The teenager confesses amused.

The pair both laughed together amused at one another and despite the situation they are in they can't help but enjoy themselves. It's this that startles Bellatrix into silence and after a moment Hermione follows suit with a look of concern.

"Bellatrix what is it?" The young woman asks softly.

"Our friends… Well your friends and my family, they are fighting a war right now and we are laying in the sun on a beach laughing." Bellatrix supplies softly looking at Hermione completely unsure.

"You're right… But you know what… I don't care. I was tired of being the brains and keeping the boys on track, tell me you wasn't being tired of being Bellatrix Lestrange, His number 1 puppet?" Hermione reasons and Bellatrix can't find herself disagreeing.

Hermione hesitates for only a moment before sitting up in the sand and pulling off her shoes and socks before getting to her feet and untucking her shirt from her jeans. Bellatrix looks up startled and confused as the brunette takes the shirt off dropping it in the sand.

"What are you doing?" The dark witch askes curiously as she stares at the younger woman's back covered in bruises she caused.

"We're here on this nice beach, all alone and it's a hot day and I'm kind of sweaty. I'm going for a swim before I worry about finding us some food… Care to join me?" Hermione asks over her shoulder as she unbuttons her jeans.

"I'm not…" Bellatrix trails off as the words catch in her throat when the young witch drops her jeans to reveal a sea blue lace thong.

"Not what?" Hermione is entirely too innocent sounding as she turns to face the older witch who is no longer pale but flushed a deep red.

"You're all kinds of awful." Bellatrix blurts with a deeper blush settling in.

"I know. Come on perv, gay or not we're both women. Come take a swim with me I know you're as sweaty as I am. Oh and I don't mind if you're not wearing a bra." Hermione winks at the older woman and then turns striding down the beach and into the water.

Bellatrix can't help the shiver of arousal down her spine as she watches the young vixen stride down the beach and only after Hermione is in the water does she stand and after only a moments hesitation she unlaces her boots then her corset and skirt letting the articles drop to the stand. Bellatrixs underwear are far less risqué her lack of bra is highly disconcerting. With a soft sigh and a shrug the older woman steeled her nerves and went down to meet Hermione in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Earns it M rating in this chapter.**

 **Reviews always welcome, in fact i encourage them =)**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

The two witches spent an easy two hours messing about in the water ignoring what was going on outside of the island and keeping a reasonable distance from each other barely covered bodies. It was easy to be in each other company, something neither would have expected a few days ago but now it was as though they were old friends.

"We should get out and dry off. I need to try and find something for us to eat I don't want to starve to death." Hermione finally States reason and Bellatrix can't argue.

"Yeah alright. I think I might explore over here see if there isn't a cave or something." Bellatrix informs as they both walk out of the water, each woman now completely comfortable in their state of undress.

"It's kind of gross but if you want to put on my shirt instead of heavy skirts I don't mind going shirtless while the Suns up." Hermione offers as they get to their clothes and she pulls her jeans on.

"I might take you up on that. I'm sure we would starve if I go around topless since you have trouble keeping your eyes off my…"

"Coconuts." Hermione blurts cutting Bellatrix off and they both laugh but Hermione sobers first.

"You're right but in all seriousness I don't have to look hard for food. Look, coconuts." The brunette points out to a small area just inside the treeline where several palms seem to be harbouring coconuts.

"Brilliant. Go fetch some while I explore, we should look into a fire." Bellatrix grins happily as she pulls the shirt on ignoring the sweaty musky small that is purely Hermione.

"Yep, you explore I gather some coconuts and some firewood." Hermione smiles and walks off towards the trees baring fruit.

Bellatrix smiled and went about her own self appointed task though she was loath to leave her young companions side. Regardless the two got their jobs done, Bellatrix finding nothing more than an over hang that would remain fairly covered regardless of which way a storm may blow in. They met back up by the beach where Hermione had a decent pile of wood beside a smaller stack of coconuts.

"I found and over hang we should utilise." Bellatrix informed stretching out her arms over her head and Hermiones eyes dropped to the stretch of toned legs.

"Merlin you have amazing legs." Hermione blurted and Bellatrix snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Mind on the job Puppy. Besides they are no better than your own." Bellatrix complemented off handedly.

"Maybe but I mean… I just noticed they are so muscled." Hermione reached out and leaning a little ran her hand firmly only one of the pale thighs in complete wonder.

"I'm mentally unstable remember. I pace a lot. Now come on we should move this crap and I'll try light a fire." Bellatrix rolled her eyes again though silently she relished the younger woman's touch.

They agreed on this and set about taking their meagre supplies over to the place Bellatrix had found for them and they set about constructing a fire pit. After sharing theories on the best way to light the fire Hermione went about peeling and cracking a couple of coconuts for both women.

They drank coconut milk and ate the White nutty flesh and took turns trying to light a fire well into the night. Bellatrix was still trying to light the fire at what Hermione decided was around midnight and growing more and more frustrated. The brunette had just placed her hand on a the dark woman's bare arm when Bellatrix let out an enraged scream and through the stick she was holding at the small pile in front of her.

Both women were stunned into silence when the small pile of sticks caught fire and they realised it must have been incidental magic. They stared for a moment before Hermione fed some larger pieces of wood onto the flaming pile. Feeding the fire they soon both sat beside the flame in the over hang Bella soon moving to Hermiones lap.

"Bella do you think we can teach ourselves wandless Magic? I mean if we could we could get off this rock right?" Hermione pondered aloud and Bella nodded against the younger witches chest.

"Yes but how do you propose we learn?" Bellatrix leaned away enough to look at Hermione seriously.

"Well I suggest emotion. You were furious when you couldn't get the fire going and the voilà, accidental magic through high emotion." Hermione admitted and Bellatrix had to admit it was a good theory.

"Ok. But can we start in the morning? I'm exhausted. Not as young as I used to be." Bellatrix grinned a little at her self teasing.

"Really? How old are you? You barely look a day over 128." Teased the brunette earing herself a swat on the arm.

"Very funny little girl. I'm a young 44." Bellatrixs tone was prim and playful.

"Well in all seriousness, you're a gorgeous 44 year old." Hermione smiled leaning back against the stone wall behind her.

"Flattery will get you no where Granger. Now go to sleep." Bellatrix orders playfully as she nestles back in against the still only bra covered chest of the younger woman.

"Yes ma'am." The brunette retorted lightly as her hand drops down to curve around the older woman's firm ass as if it belongs there.

Bellatrixs only response is to chuckle amused and roll her already closed eyes this the beginning of a week of heavy flirting and light touching between attempting to harness their magic. Apart both women had minimal luck only able to harness a tiny amount of what was within.

Together the two were able to transfigure small objects into something different but wee unable to change the core material. They could levitate things well enough to get coconuts from the trees and by the end of the week they were amping up to try something big. Short distance apparition.

Hermione had just finished placing two coconuts down the beach a small ways before returning to Bellatrixs side and twining their fingers together. They both shuffled anxiously as they looked first at the coconuts and then at each other.

"You ready Puppy?" Bellatrix tone now rarely didn't hold affection for the younger witch beside her.

"Sure. Will you go first Bella? You are stronger at magic than I am." Hermione smiled encouragingly and the dark witch nodded.

Holding hands they both turned back towards the coconuts and cleared their minds. Hermione remained silent placing all her trust in the older witch, something that would have never happened two weeks ago. Bellatrix for her part concentrated on the feeling of apparating before focussing solely on the spot between the two nuts.

It was slow to start as both witches felt the familiar tug behind their navels as the magic began to swell outward and surround them. Not just Bellatrixs core magic could be felt but a perfect blend of both Bellatrixs and Hermiones magic in harmony. Hermione focussed on the space between the nuts and suddenly with a barely audible pop the two witches disappeared only to reappear between the two nuts.

The next couple of moments were spent in utter silence before suddenly both witches squealed and hugged each other excitedly. Internally both witches had been worried the apparition wouldn't work but seeing that it had worked neither could contain themselves.

Neither could tell later who had initiated it but one moment they were hugging and the next they were sharing a heated kiss. Though both quickly realised what was happening they also, unbeknownst to each other, felt that this was long overdue and each refused to pull away. When they did pull away it was a moment after Bellatrix had apparated them to the over hang.

"Bella! It worked! We can go home." Hermione breathed excitedly her eyes were dark with a mix of excitement and desire.

"Yes I know. But…" Bellatrix trailed off biting her lip, a habit she had developed since being on the island when she was unsure about something.

"Bellatrix what is it? Do you not want to go home?" Hermiones tone was gentle and she stroked the older woman's cheek.

"No I do, im not sure why… I don't want to go back to being your enemy. It's just… And I'll never mention it again if im wrong but… We kissed… We… We have a bond." Bellatrix explained slowly a flush filling her cheeks and Hermione bit her lip.

"We have a bond like I've never known before Bella, our core magic meshes like it was made for one another. Our magic sucks alone but together it's strong… What are you really trying to say." Hermione urged gently her hand cupping a soft slim cheek.

"When we get back no matter the outcome we will be pulled apart Hermione. Back to being enemies and if your side wins, I desperately hope it does… But if yours wins I go back to Azkaban or receive a kiss no one ever wants to receive." Bellatrix seemed to be hedging a little bit Hermione was convinced the older with was about to confess something Hermione was desperate for her too.

"It's just…. I find myself, despite our allegiances or our age difference… I find myself in love with you Hermione. I don't want to be apart from you." Bellatrix finds herself holding her breath hoping she hasn't read what is between the two women wrong.

"Bella if we go back and your side has won my life is over. He won't let a Mudblood live for any reason… If my side wins I can promise you I'll do everything in my power and use everything at my disposal to keep you by my side. I love you too Bella." Hermione confesses softly her eyes soft and tender.

"We could stay… We could survive here or we could go somewhere else… New Zealand?" Bellatrix suggests hopefully but deep down she knows they can't do that.

"I wish Bella, but we can't do that. I need to get back to my friends and you need to get back to your sisters. You've talked all week about wanting to see Andy again and apologise and Narcissa needs her big sister looking out for her." Hermione moves so she is pressing against the shorter frame in front of her.

"You're right of course but… Can we have tonight? For us? I want to know everything about you. Love everything about you and love your body." Bellatrixs voice drops several levels as she looks pleadingly into the dark chocolate eyes of the young witch.

"Merlin Bella, I need tonight as much as you do. Let me worship you." Hermione pleads huskily.

Nothing else need be said as the older witch closed the distance between their lips bringing them together into a kiss that starts out gentle and warm before slowly getting harder and hotter as tongues come into play and teeth nip at kiss swollen lips.

Kissing passionately both women let their hands wander pushing at clothes and tugging laces until the only clothes left where panties. Bella, the bolder of the two in this case, was the first to push Hermiones thong wanting it gone and out of the way. Before the garment was around the brunettes knees she was pushing at the darker woman's black briefs hastily uncovering the older woman.

Neither was entirely sure how they ended up there but moments after the final piece of cloth was removed from their bodies they we laying on the bed of Palm leaves they had made earlier that week. Hermione was on her back looking up, panting, at the older woman who was pressed firmly along her own body. Thigh to thigh, hip to hip and breast to breast they each stilled looking at one another, looking for any sign that this wasn't what the other wanted after all. Not seeing this Bellatrix lowered her head again and captured the young woman's lips in a slow burning kiss that only got more heated the longer it went on.

Ignoring the need for oxygen Hermione finally let her hands start wandering again as her hands trailed down the toned back until they were resting the firm flesh of Bellatrixs ass. Bellatrix groaned at the contact and instinctually ground her hips forward against her younger lover eliciting a needy moan.

"Mm, Bella…" Hermiones voice was a whole new level of husky as Bellatrix rubbed the pad of her thumb over a quickly stiffening nipple.

"You respond so well." Bellatrix had abandoned her lovers lips in favor of trailing nibbles and kisses down the brunettes jaw and neck.

"Only to you." Hermione gasps out as lips and teeth attach to her pulse point and she can feel Bellatrix leaving a mark.

"Mm good because you're mine." Bellatrix growls the words in Hermiones ear in such a way that sends a spike of pleasure straight to the brunettes core.

The next several minutes was spent with heavy breathing and exploring hands, each woman seeking out any erogenous zones on their partners body. It wasn't until Hermione was sure she would combust that things got hotter. Hermione had at one point wedged a thigh between the older woman's and Bellatrix had started to slowly grind herself against the firm limb.

"Bella God, you're so wet." Hermione panted looking up at the older woman with unadulterated desire shining in her eyes.

"For you." The dark witch moaned out as she again slowly ground against the thigh pressed against her centre.

Hermione bit her lip against a soft appreciative moan as she moved her hand down to her leg and between her lovers. At the first brushing contact Of Hermiones fingers against soaked folds both women gasped. Bellatrixs hips jerked as Hermione delved her fingers into the wet heat and moments later was circling a small hard nub while Bellatrix loudly moaned her pleasure.

"Hermione I… Please!" Bellatrix gasped out the plea against the skin of Hermiones left breast.

"What do you need Baby?" Hermione cooed deeply her slick fingers circling her loves clit.

"Ah, I need more." Bellatrix was now thrusting uncontrollably against the digits that were driving her ever higher but not letting her fall.

Without a verbal response the brunette shifts her hand curling two fingers and pushing gently into the dark witches tight slick opening. Bellatrix cried out at the sudden and entirely welcome intrusion as her hips jerked again. Hermione pushed in deep as she could and braced her hand against her own damp thigh.

"Ride my fingers baby… Get yourself off on my hand." Hermione urged and Bellatrix complied readily leaning back slightly and thrusting down onto the deliciously long fingers buried inside her.

Hermione curled her fingers until she felt the slightly spongy patch inside her dark witch as the older woman moved against her fingers. Bellatrix started slow rocking against the hand inside her before gradually increasing her pace as her pleasure builds.

It was when one of her moans was matched with one from the witch below her that Bellatrix focused. Looking down at the young woman Bellatrix felt her breath catch at the sight that greeted her. Hermione was looking up at the older woman her lip between her teeth as her other hand was between her own thighs. Bellatrix, leaning back even more, groaned as she watched two slim fingers pumping into a slick tight entrance at the same pace the older witch was moving.

"Merlins balls… You're so sexy." Bellatrix panted out leaning down and hungrily kissing the younger witch.

The duo kept on like this for a little longer before Hermione couldn't take it anymore and she moved her thumbs to press into hard pulsing nubs. Both women gasped and then moaned as they became more erratic in their movements and Hermione arched her back as a mouth closed around one of her hard nipples.

"Come Puppy, I want you to come with me." Bellatrix moaned the words out between gasping breaths.

"Then… You best hurry darling." Hermione proclaimed in a gasping breath as she herself felt her peak fast approaching.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and pushed Hermiones hand from between the brunettes legs and replaced it with her own pushing two fingers deep and rubbing the young witches clit with her thumb.

Hermione was the first one to climax but it was extremely close as the feeling of Hermiones tight pulsing muscles for the first time was enough to push the older witch into her own orgasm. Both witches cried out their lovers names eyes closed as they revelled in the feel of one another, the sounds mingling.

Unbeknownst to both witches how ever, their cries of ecstasy were not the only things that mingled as a dark purple and a deep red glow surrounded and mixed together around the spent lovers as their magics bonded. Two souls finding home with their other half though the vessels would not realise the extent of their bond for a while yet.

As the two witches, Bellatrix now laying comfortably over her younger lover, arms wrapped around each other, recovered from their orgasms the now combined swirling light retracted back into the witches. As the magic settled back within the vessels a warm feeling was felt by both witches deep in their wombs, both attributed the feeling to that of post orgasmic bliss.

"I love you Bella." Hermione pressed a tender kiss into the older witches hair and felt and answering one against the skin of her shoulder.

"I love you too Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Chapter five. Think I'm ramping up to finish this in the next chapter or two. Was never meant to be an epic saga.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Reviews welcome (again I plan to edit chapters at a later date)**

The following morning found Bellatrix and Hermione down in the water washing off the events of the previous night smiling and kissing and touching. Neither minded the teasing touches of the other both eager to return to their world but nervous of what will happen when they get there.

"Bella we should talk about where we are going exactly." Hermione is finally the one to let the worry make her vocal.

"Well lovepup, we can't go to anyone of my side obviously but everyone on your side wants me dead." Bellatrix slides as arm around her naked lover as she speaks and can feel more so than hear Hermione heave a sigh.

"What about Snape?" Hermione wonders out loud but the dark witch shakes her head.

"Severus has never liked me." Bellatrix points out with a slight chuckle.

"That's not surprising. Ok… Hm…" Hermione trails off seemingly distracted as lips attach to her throat.

"Well… There is one person we might try." Bellatrix hedges out against the soft skin beneath her lips.

"Oh? Who?" Bellatrixs lips are maddening and Hermione is having more and more trouble remaining coherent.

"Andromeda." The utterance makes Hermione return from the daze she was slipping into and look at Bellatrix for a calculating minute.

"Your niece is a really good auror, are you willing to take that chance?" Hermione asks after a moment.

"I have to be darling, I don't really have another choice. Besides if anything I can apologise for being such a prat before getting carted back off to Azkaban." The dark witch explains looking regretfully at her brunette.

"Even if you have to go back it won't be for long Bella, I would sooner disappear with you than have you stay in there for the rest of your life. If that fails then you will have to share your cell with me." Hermione states ever the bold Gryffindor.

"Don't condemn yourself for me baby, Azkaban is no joke." Bellatrixs tone might have been harsh but for the small smile on her lips.

"You're worth it. Already I'm struggling just with the thought of being apart from you." Hermione confesses kissing her loves jaw.

"Curious that. I've felt an odd pull to you since the first time I saw you but I never put much thought in it. Assumed maybe it was just the crazy in me that wanted a Mudblood to torture." Bellatrix looks away ashamed.

"Don't look like that Bella, darling I forgive you. Besides have you noticed how not crazy you are now?" Hermione points out placing a soft kiss on soft but dry lips.

"I definitely don't deserve you." Bellatrixs smile is soft and there is love clearly shining in her charcoal eyes.

"Nope, but that's ok because I want you either way." Hermiones tone turns playful and Bellatrix can't fight the answering grin.

"Come on, let's get dressed. The sooner we get home the sooner we can sort all this out." Bellatrix leaps on Hermiones back and laughing the brunette stumbled out of the water focusing her magic to dry them both as they get out of the water.

The duo dress and then stand for a silent moment looking up the beach and the mountain as they link hands. Leaning into Hermione, Bellatrix takes a moment more before a familiar pull was felt behind both women's belly buttons and suddenly they were looking at a small cottage instead of their beach.

"Oh god." Hermione groans leaning forward as the nausea hits and Bellatrix stumbles not fairing any better.

Before either woman gets to recover there is a loud bang and a mumbled swear before both women find themselves at wand point. Andromeda Tonks glares at the raven haired woman without looking at the brunette with her. Hermione rights herself quicker than Bellatrix and step protectively in front of the older woman causing Andromeda to give her a shocked look.

"Hermione? You're alive?" Andy finally seems to realise exactly who the brunette is and Bellatrix can't help her amused snicker.

"No little sister, she's a figment of your twisted imagination." Bellatrix rolls her eyes standing slightly behind the young witch.

"Don't be mean Bella. That's not why we are here." Hermione chastised gently and the dark witch donned a contrite look.

"Why are you here? Everyone thought you were both dead." Andromeda shakes her head and blinks a few times as if to clear her mind.

"Ron sent us… Somewhere. We don't know where. Island in the middle of some ocean. Better yet we ended up in a deep extremely dark cave and nearly died getting out of it." Hermione gives the brief version.

"Then why has it taken you so long to get back?" Andy's frown only seemed to increase as she tried to understand.

"Due to circumstances im sure you're aware of Hermione didn't have her wand and when we were banished my wand had snapped. We had to figure out how to do wandless Magic. As it is we are only strong enough to apparate if we are touching." Bellatrix adds helpfully one of her hands now resting on Hermiones hip.

"Andy I… Hate to ask this but… Can you make us a sandwich? We've had nothing but coconuts for the last week and a half." Bellatrix pleads when it seems Andromeda is trying to process.

"Oh… Yeah ok, come in." Andromeda seems to forget who she is talking to and in a daze she lowers her wand and goes into the house.

Sharing an amused look the two lovers smirk and follow after the other woman. Bellatrix is just turning in from closing the door behind them when Hermione is backed rather violently into the front of the older witch. Instinctively Bellatrixs arms slide about her loves waist to steady her before she notices yet another wand pointed at them.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell do you look like Hermione and Bellatrix?" Nymphadora Tonks looked a lot less like the clutz she is and a lot more like the excellent auror she was trained to be.

"Tonks it is me, and Bella. Ask me something only you and I would know." Hermione encourages not attempting to move from the warmth pressed along her back.

"Ok… um… Merlin…" Tonks scratched her head and frowned and Hermione could feel Bellatrix rolling her eyes at her niece.

"Come off it Nymphadora, this is the real Hermione and I am the real Bellatrix. That silly red headed with anger problems sent us to the bowels of the earth. I'm a death eater and Puppy is the Gryffindor Princess." Bellatrix huffs out not hiding her annoyance at the situation.

"Yeah it really is us. Come on, you know my patronus?" Hermione enquires and the morphling nods her head frowning.

"Help me out?" Hermione smiles over her shoulder at Bellatrix who was still holding her.

Tonks doesn't miss the older woman's hand sliding up Hermiones shirt enough to allow skin to skin contact as she watches Hermione take a deep breath concentrate hard. Andromeda walks in to collect the two visitors to eat just as Hermione conjure her patronus both silently and wandlessly. The display of raw power is enough on its own to convince mother and daughter that it is in fact Hermione Granger regardless of the silver otter floating around and nuzzling the dark witch behind the teenager.

"'Mione that's incredible, how do you do that?" Tonks breathes out in complete awe.

"We aren't sure. I can't do magic on this level without touching Bellatrix." Hermione explains watching as her lover smiles and pats her patronus.

"You… Have to be touching Bella to do magic?" Andromeda sounds confused and Bellatrix nods.

"Same goes for me. We need skin to skin for our magics to mesh." Bellatrix informs with a slight shrug before heading into the kitchen in order to retrieve a sandwich.

"That's… Nymphadora would you go fetch the headmistress… And maybe not let anyone know about Hermione and Bellatrix right now?" Andy requests as she ushers Hermione into the kitchen after Bellatrix.

"Yeah sure mum." Tonks just sounds confused before slipping out of the house.

Andromeda doesn't say anything else instead letting the two women eat in silence as she makes them both some hot tea which they swallow down with appreciative sighs. As they eat Andromeda takes a moment to regard the two women as they sit side by side working on their second sandwich each. It's clear to the mother that the young with and her older sister have developed quite the relationship but she doubts that either of the lovers really know the true extent of their bond.

"Droma, you've been staring at us for the last 5 minutes. Did you have a question?" Bellatrixs tone was polite but the look on her face was amused as she looked at her younger sister.

"Oh… Sorry Bella, I was just wondering… You're not crazy anywhere?" Hermione frowned at the question but Bellatrix just chuckled.

"Little Andy I've always been crazy even before I went insane… But no I'm not insane any more. In fact I've never felt more sane. Just… I don't know how that came about. When we first woke in that cavern I was not in the least bit sane but… By the time we were flushed out of the first lava tube I… Kind of came back to myself for the first time in decades." Bellatrix smiles when she feels a small hand on her own and she grins at Hermione.

"Curious indeed." Comes a familiar voice behind them and both returning witches turn to see the ever stoic Minerva McGonagall.

Neither women could fight the smiles that crossed their faces as they gazed up at woman they had both admired since meeting her. Hermione stood and hugged the older witch happily and Bellatrix stepped up smiling. Minerva couldn't fight her own smile as her two favourites beamed at her, reaching out she tenderly cupped Bellas jaw in a show of rare affection from the professor.

"It's so great to see the light back in those glorious eyes of yours Bellatrix, I'm only sorry it took so long for you to find it." Minerva spoke softly as Hermione stepped back but the professor retained a hold on both women.

"Hey at least I found it eventually." Bellatrix smiled subtly tangling her fingers with Hermiones.

"So I see. I can't say I expected it would be Miss Granger but I'm extremely happy for you both. Especially you Hermione, I was worried you'd end up procreating with Mister Weasely and having entirely average children." Hermione wrinkles her nose at this and Bellatrix scowls due to her jealousy before she grins.

"No worries now, Puppy and I will have genius children." Bellatrix claims boldly and Minerva smirks knowingly.

"Sooner than you think if you've consummated your bonding." The older witch states and Hermione blushes causing the sisters and Tonks to laugh.

"Wait what?" Bellatrix finally clicks onto what the older woman said.

"What I mean is, magic core bondings between soul mates are extremely rare but every time it's happened in the past the consummation of the bonding always results in conception. It's never been two women before but I would almost put money on you both being pregnant right now." Minervas tone is quite blasé on purpose as she watches the two lovers pale.

"We're having babies?" They both squeaked in highly similar tones of shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

The fireplace flared a bright green flame and a moment later Poppy Pomfrey stepped into the living room of the Tonks resident. Initially she looked up straight at the headmistress and lifted an eyebrow wondering why she had been summoned. Minerva simply pointed to the clearly shell shocked women sitting on the sofa.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Min, but is that Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger?" Poppy stared wide eyed as she spoke.

"Well actually unless I'm wrong you're looking at Bellatrix and Hermione Black-Granger." Minerva supplied and still neither of the lovers reacted.

"Pardon?" Poppy looked as confused as she felt.

"Apparently you're here to confirm a core bonding. What ever that is." Tonks blurted getting frustrated with the situation.

"A core bonding? Min are you serious!?" Poppy gasped looking from the morphling to the headmistress.

"Yes, absolutely. From what was said that's the deduction." Minerva grinned amused at her secret wife's reaction.

"But a core bonding hasn't been heard of in… Almost a century." Poppy was looking between the two and then gasped again, "Are they both pregnant?"

"That's why you're here sweetheart." Minerva smiles at her secret wife and Poppy's eyes widen as she looks at her, along with everyone else.

"Sweetheart?" Tonks sounds both confused and surprised.

"Minerva McGonagall you dyke! Who'd have thought?" Bellatrix had finally snapped out of her own stupor and laughed at this new revelation.

"How long have you been shagging Poppy?" Andromeda gasped scandalised.

"She proposed the year Narcissa started Hogwarts." Poppy supplied smiling.

"Damn you know what that means Bella?" Hermione suddenly turned to her love.

"What's that Puppy?" Bellatrix asks curiously.

"We'd have never chance." The youngest of the group says before she and her love giggle like schoolgirls much to confusion of the other women in the room.

It became very clear to the mediwitch that Bellatrix was no longer the witch she had become. Hardly a death eater anymore as the dark witch faced at the bushy haired teenager with love shining in her charcoal eyes. Were her wife's assurances not enough the look Bellatrix was giving the young witch would have been plenty to convince Poppy of the core bonding.

"Yes yes, my personal life aside I've asked Poppy hear to check your magical cores, they should now be identical, she can also check for pregnancy." Minerva explains finally as the lost duo finally calm.

"Yes of course, sit still ladies." Poppy immediately gets down to business moving over in front of the lovers.

Without further ado the mediwitch makes a rather complicated wand movement over the pair as she soft speaks an incantation. The moment the mediwitch stills an identical aura emanates from each of the two witches confirming to all present that they are indeed bonded.

"Wow… And two women too… Unheard of." Andy mumbled in complete awe that seemed to be mirrored on all those present except the bonded pair.

"Hold up… What's going on with the war?" Hermione blurts suddenly frowning at the surrounding witches.

"Now she remembers." Tonks rolls her eyes in amusement.

Hermione and Bellatrix both look around questioningly as the surrounding glow recedes back into them and Minerva takes a seat on a stuffed arm chair with Poppy sitting on the arm beside her. Andromeda and Tonks mirror the older couples position on the other remaining arm chair, Tonks on the arm beside her mother.

"Well after you both were… I suppose banished, Harry and Ronald were taken to Shell Cottage by Dobby. After recovering and… Mourning you," Minerva have a little smile to Hermione, "Dobby joined them in finding the remaining Horcruxes. During the final battle Dobby was killed saved Remus and Harry defeated Voldemort."

"Wait what? All that in a weak?" Bellatrix seemed as confused as Hermione looked.

"No… You two have been missing for almost 6 weeks." Tonks supplies frowning her hair going a dark blue.

"Six weeks? We were only on the island for 10 days." Hermione mumbled her mind working trying to figure it out.

"I'm afraid not, dear. You and Bellatrix have been gone 6 weeks. Perhaps you were not sent straight to the island and just can't remember what was between." Minerva speculated the others slowly nodding there agreement with this conclusion.

"Perhaps. I suppose we may never know. Hey where is Remus?" Hermione blurted the last looking to the morphmagus.

"Perhaps with Lavender Brown. Remus left me a few weeks ago. He spent time with Lavender after she was mauled by Greyback." Tonks grumbled clearly perturbed by what happened.

"Good god? He left you for Lavender Brown? Maybe gossiping isn't the only thing she is good at using her mouth for." Hermione scowls as she says this and Minerva, who was sipping tea at the time chokes as she attempts a shocked gasp.

Poppy snorts trying not to laugh as she rubs her wife's back while Andromeda nods her own agreement and Tonks lets out a hearty laugh. Bellatrix grins and reaches up tangling her hand in the brunettes curls.

"Seriously, it's his loss, id way rather wake up next to you than that bimbo." Hermione states seriously.

"I'd have to to agree with that." Poppy adds, both her and Hermione missing the frowns on their significant others faces.

"Flatterers." Tonks gushes playfully causing the two witches to laugh.

"Ok but in all seriousness, I have to know if Bella and Mione are going to make me an aunt again." Andromeda finally interrupts the playfulness.

The two sitting on the sofa sober quickly before looking at one another and tangling their fingers together needing the contact to reassure them both. Poppy promptly gets to her feet and again steps up to couple drawing her wand. She first moves to Hermione and casts a spell requiring a simple yet elegant flourish of her wand.

As a white light began to glow from Hermione's middle the mediwitch moved to Bellatrix And cast the same spell again. Moving back to her wife Poppy sat down and witches stared at the two lightly glowing women.

"Now what?" Bellatrix asks in an unusually small voice.

"Now we wait just a few moments and then we will know." Andromeda speaks gently a sympathetic look on her face.

They remain silent for the time it takes before first Hermione and then Bellatrix begun to glow a soft green. Both women understand and as if they are the same person they each place a protective hand over each other's stomach.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Poppy smiles fondly at the duo.

"Babe?" Hermione inquires softly.

"It's up to you Puppy." Bellatrix smiles and lightly kisses her loves lips.

"Yes please." Hermione finally turns to Poppy after returning Bellas kiss.

Poppy flicks her wand and they all watch as the green turns back to white before the glow of both women slowly becomes pink and the women all smile understanding.

"Well ladies, let me be the first to congratulate you both." Minerva beamed at the two tearful women.

Hermione burst into tears suddenly startling everyone in the room and Bella doesn't hesitate to shift closer and take her little love in her arms. Rubbing the brunettes back Bella and the other four women wait for Hermione to calm before voicing the obvious question.

"Darling what's wrong?" Bellatrix coos softly and Hermione wraps her arms around Bellas neck.

"Bella we can't have babies… They're going to take you away from me." Hermione sobs against Bellatrixs neck.

Finally the others understood and they each felt a pang of sympathy, well except for Minerva who seemed to know better. Bella nuzzled into her loves hair as they hold each other a tear slipping from Bellas charcoal eyes.

"Andromeda can they stay with you for now?" Minerva asks softly as the lovers comfort each other.

"Of course, they can take my room, I'll stay in with Dora." Andromeda smiles sadly at the headmistress.

"I'll ask you to close off your floo for now too. I don't plan to tell any one where they are but I need to explain this to some people and don't want them rushing over here." Minerva stands and takes Poppy's hand.

"Of course… Um, can I contact Cissy though? I know she'd like to see Bella and since Draco disappeared she's been rather alone." Andy says softly and Minerva nods and smiles.

"Of course. Ladies, don't despair just yet. I'll fix this." Minerva says getting the two women's attention.

Bella and Hermione, no longer glowing, sniffle and look up at the headmistress with hope and trust shining in their sad eyes. Minerva smiles reassuring and after uttered welcome homes the headmistress and her wife leave out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, still yet to edit, bare with me.**

 **I own nothing, sadly.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

It had been three days since the venerable Headmistress had left the Tonks' cottage and in that time Bellatrix and Hermione had been introduced to Teddy whom they spent most of their time with.

Andromeda and Tonks had gone out to Diagon Alley at Molly Weasely's request so the two lovers found themselves with some rare alone time in the cottage. They had made themselves some lunch and Hermione was just cleaning up when two strong arms wound around her waist, hands playing on her belly.

"We finally have the place to ourselves for a few hours." Bellatrix coos in Hermiones ear and the brunette shivers at the suggestive tone.

"How very true. Maybe we should make the most of it." Hermione grins turning and kissing her love hungrily.

As hands grappled and teeth and lips nibbled and kissed the two women somehow managed to make it back into the Living room where they proceeded to unbutton each other's shirts. The two had taken to borrowing Tonks clothes and though the button down shirts and pants were typical for Hermione they made quite an endearing sight on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was straddling her young loves hips and had the brunettes shirt open as Hermione began working on the dark witches. It was as Hermione had leaned forward and started peppering kisses over Bellas lace bra clad chest, while pushing the open shirt down the dark witches arms, that the front door of the cottage opened and a lithe blonde with striking blue eyes stepped in.

It was the immediate clearing of a throat that startled the two from their activities and the both spun towards the door. To the blondes surprise how ever neither woman blushed or scrambled to cover themselves, instead they groaned in frustration and Bella let Hermione sit up before buttoning her young loves shirt.

"Narcissa, spectacular timing." Bellatrix commented dryly as Hermione leaned into her pulling the edges of her shirt together.

Narcissa stood a little shocked as she watched Hermione tie the shirt Bella had on so it revealed the other witches porcelain white stomach. Adjusting the shirt the brunette unabashedly cupped and lifted the older woman's breasts before her hands dropped and gently rubbed the dark witches belly before kissing the red lips and standing.

"I'll make tea shall I?" The young witch smiled at Narcissa before sauntering into the kitchen.

"Come through Cissy." Bellatrix smiles fondly and gets to her feet leading the still stunned blonde into the kitchen.

"What in the world? The letter I got from Andy just said you and Miss Granger were found not that… What is going on?" Narcissa frowns slumping uncharacteristically into a kitchen chair Bella moves to help Hermione.

"That's Granger-Black now Cissy, though I'm sure Puppy wouldnt mind you calling her Hermione." Bellatrix smiles at her love before looking at her sister.

"You know Bella if you insist on me having your name then I can just drop the Hyphenation and just be Black." Hermione says finishing up the tea service and placing it on the kitchen table before Narcissa.

"One of you has to tell me what the hells doing on. Last I saw either of you Bella was torturing you in my drawing room. Now she's not nearly as crazy and apparently in a relationship with a… Muggle born." Narcissa looked back and forth between the two.

"Ok well brief version. Ron banished us to, we honestly don't know where, some island. We thought we were only gone for 2 weeks when it was really closer to 6. We got to know each other, Bella became more sane the longer we were there and one thing lead to another. The coolest bit is that I got her pregnant." Hermiones joking tone backfires as Narcissa had just taken a sip of earl grey which was then sprayed all over the teasing brunette.

"You what?!" Narcissa fair shrieked and Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh at her sodden love.

"Got her pregnant. You're going to be an aunt again." Bellatrix pats her sisters hand with a grin. "Twice."

"Twice? Twins" Narcissas eyes go big with wonder.

"Yes and no. Girls both of them but I'm carrying one and Mione is carrying the other. Same DNA, same moment of conception." Bellatrix explains reaching over to take one of Hermiones hands.

"I don't understand." Narcissa looks from one witch to the other.

"We shared a core bonding." Hermione smiles despite still dabbing tea from her shirt.

"A core bonding? Between two women?" Narcissa lifts an intrigued eyebrow.

"Yeah I know right. Suppose we both got lucky there." Bellatrix beams with this revelation.

"You've always been gay Bella?" Narcissa frowns looking at her sister.

"Well… Yeah Cissy. For as long as I can remember it's just… Well you know who our parents were and it's not the most common thing in the wizard img world." Bellatrix suddenly sounds unsure of herself and Hermione unconsciously shifts closer to her love for comfort.

"Well that's… That's fantastic Bella! Oh I wish I had known I'd have found a way to save you from Rod." Narcissas sincerity brings tears to Bellas eyes and suddenly the sisters are embracing.

It's at that time, as both sisters are sobbing in each other's arms, that Andy, Tonks, Teddy and Minerva come bustling in the front door. Silently Hermione is glad that Narcissa interrupted when she did as she was almost positive her and Bella Would have been caught with their pants down, literally.

"Cissy I didn't know you were back from Paris yet." Andromeda claims bluntly as the new arrivals watch the other two sisters sniffle and wipe their faces as they pull away from one another.

"I got back this morning and read your letter, I came right over only to catch these two defiling your sofa." Narcissa explains causing mixed reactions.

Minerva and Tonks both snickered and Andy and Narcissa shared a mildly disgusted look while Bella and Hermione both looked annoyed.

"Teach you not to lock the front door Aunty." Tonks pipes up teasingly and Bella mock glares.

"You're lucky your holding my Grand-nephew." Bellatrix growls playfully only to receive the small boy who cuddles up to her and reaches for Hermione.

"Minerva, do you have news?" Hermione asks attempting to sound disinterested but the hope shining in her eyes even as she gives her hand to Teddy is obvious.

"Actually Hermione yes I do have news and it's good. I've been talking, to put it mildly, with Kingsley since I left here. Legally speaking he wanted to prosecute Bellatrix how ever after looking through ancient laws we discovered that the consummation of your bond also gave Bellatrix legal immunity for all past transgressions. It's something to do with natural magical marriages." Minerva explains rather lengthily.

"Wait… Bellas… Bellas free?" Narcissa asks in complete shock that mirrored the other two women still at the kitchen table.

"Indeed she is. Besides it being a magical marriage, consummated bondings like this allow for special treatment as conception rate is 100%." Minerva explains but everyone but Hermione and Tonks look confused.

"Because they can't send pregnant women to Azkaban so even if they could arrest her the worst they could do would be controlled magic use and house arrest." Hermione smirks a little glad for that loop hole regardless of her new freedom.

"Exactly. So congratulations Bellatrix, you're finally free." Minerva along with the others in the room smile and Bella sobs turning into Hermiones arms with a confused Teddy between them.

The others suddenly feeling like they are intruding on a tender moment left the two women with the little boy. Bella sniffled and pulled back from her young wife and gave a shaky smile that clearly showed her relief and Hermione leaned forward and kissed both of her loves eyes before wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"You're free Baby, it's going to be tough to begin but… You're free and we're together and… And we are going to have a family. Tell me this is what you want?" Hermiones own voice shakes slightly and Bella embraces her again.

"I've always only wanted my freedom lovepup, to be able to live my life my way and I'm so relieved to finally be getting that. I have a beautiful wife who is giving me beautiful daughters and I have my family back. Even if it's hard it will be worth it because I have you and I have my life back." Bellatrix explains happily before Hermione captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that before we're going to the Burrow for dinner tomorrow." Minerva states from the doorway, her animagus allowing her to have heard the small heartfelt speech.

Both women pull back from the kiss and look towards the Headmistress with identical looks of horror.


	8. Chapter 8Epilogue

**There has been a fairly large request for this to be continued so for the sake of an ending i've wrote out this brief final chapter/epilogue. I am almost positive you guys expected more and i apologise as i neglected this fic and it kind of fizzled out on me so hold the flames please.**

* * *

"Belle! Come on." Hermione whined for the seventh time in as many minutes. Her love was being terribly frustrating at the moment.

"They're going to kill me and you just want to lead me into that... That lions den!" Bellatrix accused dramatically.

Hermione heaved a sigh and flounced over to Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around her witch. She could understand Bellatrix's apprehension, after all the last time anyone had seen either of them Bella had been torturing her little witch quite viciously. Yet Hermione had hope that the Weasley's would just be too happy to see her to worry about Bellatrix, at least for love enough for Minerva to explain.

"Can we carry on now ladies?" Minerva asked entirely amused.

"I'm going to die." Bellatrix whined softly and Hermione huffed and let the witch go.

"Bellatrix Black! If you don't get into that house... No sex for a month!" Hermione threatened. Minerva had to turn away or risk hysterical laughter thanks to the scandalised look on Bellatrix's face.

"Well that's just unfair... Giving me no choice in the matter." Bellatrix grumbled but she turned and flounced towards The Burrow. Clear she was more worried about being without sex than she was about being killed.

Hermione did giggle and caught up with her lover and took the woman's hand in her own. Bellatrix smiled suddenly and kissed her equally short wife's cheek. Minerva wondered at the pair a little bit, she understood soul bonding to a point but these witches were... Well polar opposites of what they used to be. Bellatrix was good humoured and generally quite sweet and Hermione was no longer nose deep in books and had become a rather tactile person, at least with her soul mate.

They seemed almost blissfully unaware as Hermione lead her love straight into the home. Into the kitchen that was full of Weasley's and even one Harry Potter. Into a room full of faces that couldn't decide wether they wanted to be furious Bellatrix was there or happy to see Hermione well and safe.

"Is that Bellatrix Lestrange?" Fred squeaked breaking the silence.

"It's Bellatrix Black-Granger. Hermione's wife through a soul-bonding." Minerva explained from where she stood behind the two small and anxious witches.

"Can we not hyphenate? It sounds weird." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Then what name?" Bella frowned at her witch.

"How about just Black? I mean you're the pure blood and your name is older." The brunette witch pointed out.

"What the fuck is going?" Ron blurted and Bellatrix turned and regarded boy. She had barely raised her hand two inches before Hermione stepped in front of her.

"Well, long story short. You decided to yell and scream while waving your wand around and sent Bellatrix and I to... Where ever we came from. Without magic we had to learn how to harness our raw magic but that only worked if we were in contact with one another. We got to know one another, really know one another and realised we have a bond that goes beyond magic. I love her, we share a soul bonding and we are pregnant." Hermione explains only to be greeted by utter silence.

The Weasleys looked at both women, looked at Minerva and then amongst themselves. Harry looked at Hermione, like really looked at her to the point it was almost making Hermione uncomfortable. Bellatrix must have noticed the discomfort because she leaned into her little witch and wrapped her arms around her from behind. It was this point that Harry stood and walked over to Hermione. They regarded one another for a moment and when Bella dropped her arms Harry embraced the brunette.

"I'm so glad you're back. You're ok? And you're ok with all of this?" Harry asks looking at the woman who was so much like a sister to him.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been better Harry. Bella really isn't nearly so bad as she made everyone think." Hermione confirmed with a smile.

"Well... Let's have breakfast and hear about it then?" Arthur was the next to speak up.

At that point the red-headed group was joined by two raven haired witches and the little brunette. To start the conversation had been stilted and full of a lot of pauses. Bellatrix was blunt and to the point which was a 50/50 on whether the others would appreciate that. Ron had tried to apologize but Hermione had told him not to talk to her if his wand was on his person. By the end of the visit Molly was planning to knit baby booties and bonnets and Fred and George were plotting turning the unborn girls into little tricksters.

Unbelievably enough it was telling the Weasley's of the soul-bonding and the babies and what Bellatrix had been through that was the easy part. The wizarding community was furious that Bellatrix was being let off and only calmed down a little bit when they were told of the soul-bonding.

It was until almost two years later, after the birth of Ara and Lyra, that people started to warm to Bellatrix. Hermione wouldn't let her out in public until after Ara had been born as she was too worried someone would attack her and cause damage to mother and child. But when she was finally allowed out into society she had made a scene when she did it. Not a bad, in fact she had asked to meet with the long bottoms and had gifted them the creation that had taken most of her free time over the past two years.

People had remained skeptical until after the required month was up and Bellatrix's potion had successfully restored Frank and Alice Longbottom to their regular selves. Neville had arrived at their small cottage in tears and hadn't let Bellatrix go until Hermione threatened to remove his arms from his body. Neville and his beloved parents had spent a week bonding before they went to the press and spoke out about the amazing creation Bellatrix had figured out.

Things got better then, people stared less when the couple went out with their children. Bellatrix was even offered a job with a little known yet rather rich potion creator, she didn't except until the sixth time he had asked. The job suited the Black woman just fine, she got to work from home and really only had to research the properties of different potential ingredients that could be used in new potions or to improve old ones.

Hermione had been offered a job but Bella had stated more than enough times that if the witch wanted she didn't have to work at all and Hermione decided it was rather a good idea. Instead of working she read and learned and made notes and worked on Charm creation though she mostly kept those to herself. Through it all she was instructed by Minerva in the art of becoming an Animagus, it was no real surprise that Hermione's animal was a small tawny tabby cat.

As the girls grew so did their magical potential, it was no real wonder considering their parentage. Both Bella and Hermione had been the 'powerhouse of their age' as Fred and George had once stated. It turned out the twin girls liked spending time with their twin 'uncles' and vice versa as the Weasley twins would take the girls to the shop with them once or twice a week. Hermione had been reluctant the first time but Bellatrix had stated it would be fine and extended a great level of trust to the trickster twins.

Ron had ended up attached to Lavender who had been hailed as a war hero because she was the one to take out Fenrir which had turned the wolves away at the battle of Hogwarts, they refused to fight when they no longer had Fenrir snarling down their necks. It had been a turning point apparently, the horcruxes were quickly destroyed and Harry had managed to best Voldemort without receiving more than a few scratches and bruises.

Minerva sincerely contemplated retiring when the Black twins started school, she had begrudgingly admitted they were intensely intelligent with Fred and George's spark for serious mischief. To top it off they had Bellatrix's attitude only slightly tempered by Hermione's. All in all they drove the staff mad and set horrible examples for the rest of the students. Yet despite being Slytherin they had friends from each of the houses, their best friends were even Gryffindors.

Hermione and Bella had been happy with their two children and had never attempted to have any more than that. Of course they had been asked more than once when they would have more but they were both content. They doted on their daughters and the love they shared only seemed to grow, it was rare one was without the other. They still had no idea where they had been sent to by Ron during the war but they didn't need to know. From the depths of that dark cavern came a love neither would trade for a single thing.


End file.
